John Michael King
John Michael King was an American actor. Biography Born to actor Dennis King in New York City, he mostly appeared in stage musicals but also appeared in a production of the play Aren't We All? in 1985 and the miniseries Kennedy as Charles Bohlen. King passed away in 2008. Singing King began his singing career in the singing ensemble of a number of touring productions, including The Red Mill and The Desert Song before moving into the original Broadway casts of Courtin' Time and Buttrio Square amongst others. He made his name as the original portrayer of Freddy Eynsford-Hill in My Fair Lady. King also had roles as Edward Moncrief in On a Clear Day You Can See Forever, The Prince in the original cast of Have I Got One For You and Carlton Smith in Carmelina, his final musical role. Stage The Red Mill (1945) *By the Side of the Mill *Loved But Me *An Accident *Moonbeams *Gossip Song *(The) Legend of the Mill *I Want You to Marry Me! *Every Day Is Ladies' Day With Me *The Streets of New York (In Old New York) *The Wedding Song (Wedding Bells) *The Streets of New York (In Old New York) The Desert Song (1949) Ensemble *French Military Marching Song *I Want a Kiss *Finale *Eastern and Western Love *Farewell and reprises *Finale Courtin' Time (1951) *Today at Your House, Tomorrow at Mine *The Wishbone Song *Choose Your Partner *Johnny Ride the Sky *Maine Will Remember the Maine *Finale Of Thee I Sing (1952) *Wintergreen for President *As the Chairman of the Committee *Never Was There a Girl So Fair *Love is Sweeping the Country *Of Thee I Sing *Here's a Kiss for Cinderella *Some Girls Can Bake a Pie (Reprise) *The Illegitimate Daughter *We'll Impeach Him *The (Senatorial) Roll Call *Jilted *Who Could Ask for Anything More? *Posterity *Trumpeter, Blow Your Horn *Finale Buttrio Square (1952) *Opening *Every Day Is a Holiday *No Place Like This Country *I'm Gonna Be a Pop *Tarantula *Take It Away *Get Me Out (Reprise) *Love Swept Like a Storm *Finale Me and Juliet (1953) *Marriage Type Love *Keep It Gay *First Act Finale of "Me and Juliet" *Intermission Talk *We Deserve Each Other *Finale of "Me and Juliet" *Finale Hit the Trail (1954) *On with the Show *Blue Sierras *Gold Cannot Buy *Nevada Hoe Down *New Look Feeling *Happy Birthday Ankles Aweigh (1955) *Italy *Headin' for the Bottom Blues *Nothing Can Replace a Man *La Festa *Ready Cash *The Villain Always Gets It *Finale My Fair Lady (1956)(originated the role) *On the Street Where You Live (solo) *On the Street Where You Live (reprise)(solo) *Show Me (duet) Lock Up Your Daughters! (1960)(originated the role) High Spirits (1965) *Where Is The Man I Married? (duet) *Forever and a Day (duet) *I Know Your Heart (duet) *If I Gave You (duet) *What In The World Did You Want? (contains solo lines) *Something Tells Me Anya (1965)(originated the role) *Hand in Hand (duet) *On That Day (reprise)(contains solo lines) On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1966) *Don't Tamper With My Sister (contains solo lines) *She Wasn't You (solo) Have I Got One For You (1968)(originated the role) *Fly Away (contains solo lines) *What a Bore (contains solo lines) *The Presentation (contains solo lines) *Finale The Sound of Music (1970) *The Sound of Music (reprise)(contains solo lines) *No Way to Stop It (contains solo lines) *Do-Re-Mi (reprise) *Edelweiss (solo) *So Long, Farewell (reprise) A Little Night Music (1975) *Now/Soon/Later (contains solo lines) *You Must Meet My Wife (duet) *A Weekend in the Country (contains solo lines) *It Would Have Been Wonderful (duet) *Send in the Clowns (reprise) (duet) Carmelina (1979)(originated the role) *The Image of Me (contains solo lines) Gallery kingfreddy.jpg|'Freddy Eynsford-Hill' in My Fair Lady. King, John Michael